Take a bow
by Kowy
Summary: Loki pays Tony Stark a late night visit. Will it end up at having a drink and a friendly chat, or develop into something much less innocent? Come on, it's Loki and Tony we're talking about! Smut, M in the future chapters.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own those, no matter how much I would love to. I'm seeking for acceptance here, as it is my first Toki story! Please enjoy.

* * *

When a slender figure of former female assassin and spy, currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D as a kick-ass superhero, entered his workshop without knocking, Tony Stark was more than just dumbfounded.

He was working late, as usually, adding newest target locating device to his suit. He planned to install some fancy software as well, which would keep him up to early morning hours, undisturbed at this time of night.

"Jarvis, I'm finally donating you to some scumbag low-tech laboratory" he said irritated, before turning his chair back to the suit, where he was working.

He was of course aware of the fact that Natasha was a great spy, and it wasn't like his Malibu apartment was a fortress of some kind, but until now it protected him well from CIA, FBI, Nick Fury and whoever dreamt of disturbing him in the middle of the night. And his reputation given, there were some people, women particularly, who have tried doing that.

"And what exactly do I owe this visit to? You don't work for Pepper anymore, and neither do you spy on me. So what brings you here, widow of a man- nobody-ever-heard-of?" Tony said, getting back to his work with suit. He got used to the idea that he was a part of the Avengers and even to the fact, that being a part of a team would sometimes require his presence. What he didn't get used to, was the fact, that other super heroes seemed not to have any kind of private life at all, besides waiting for villains to threaten the world, or at least some part of it. During those rare moments of brake between one greedy villain and the other, Hawkeye would be constantly targeting Natashas ass, to Steves saint disapproval. Bruce tried to ignore it all, practically living in his lab and continuously boring S.H.I.E.L.D guards with his stories about India, and other god forsaken places he hid himself in. And as for the mentioned god himself, Thor was coming and going to Asgard and back to his nerdy girlfriend, to safe both from the peril of not seeing his handsome, muscled body for too long. And Tony? Tony needed some quality time with himself.

Having left his thoughts Tony discovered amused that ignoring Natasha didn't make her leave. She stood silently by his desk, showing no emotion, not even a slightest smile on her face. She wasn't that good of an observer after all, was she?

"I came to keep you company and do whatever you would like me to do." she stated, her voice calm and as emotionless as her face.

This was something Tony wasn't expecting to hear. He turned his chair immediately, stood up, and rushed towards Black Widow, stopping only few inches before her. He gave her an intense and curious stare, having to look up to see her eyes. She, on the other hand, gave an impression of being as uninterested as one might be, giving him blank look as his gaze scanned her face for any clues as to why she was acting this strange, in the middle of the night, preventing him from working.

"And then what? Bite of my head afterwards?" he spitted matter of factly.

"I do believe your human females don't do that."

Tony flinched at the unexpected presence of yet another person in his basement. He shook his head in disbelief to see Loki sitting on his workbench, smug grim plastered on his slim, white face. The God wasn't looking as one prepared for a battle, not wearing his usual armor, but plain black leather trousers and something that looked like green shirt, made of some kind of hand-made linen, which only made Tony more nervous. If Loki wasn't in his apartment to start yet another war, or kill him, shit was just getting serious.

Tony couldn't really find any explanation to what on Earth could have brought this Nordic, sociopathic, and, guessing by the look on his face, self-satisfied God, to his apartment. In the middle of the night. With Black Widow. Oh, crap.

"Seriously, I need some explanation. Natasha, would you be so kind to explain to me what I am missing here with your late night visit with our beloved wicked fellow?" he groaned, fists clenched, giving away his already building annoyance.

"Your dear friend is not in the position to answer you Stark. I commanded her to come here, unwillingly, as a gift," said soft, calm voice.

"A gift? And what do you expect me to do, unwrap?" Tony replied, trying both to focus on Lokis doings and figure out what the hell happened to Natasha. He grabbed her arms, trying to shake off whatever put her in a coma like condition. Lokis statement explained the state she was in, probably under some sort of a spell. Luckily, she looked as unharmed, as a zombie might be.

"I recall you saying that you wanted one, Man of Steel," Loki responded curtly.

Iron Man was caught off guard to hear that Loki would have somewhat know about his previous conversation, but wasn't the one to give his bafflement away. Besides, he even kind of liked the feeling of being offered something he once demanded. If only hadn't it been offered by a God with mass destruction complex, he would be delighted.

His lips quirked as he spoke sarcastically "And what do I owe this honor to? It isn't my birthday and you're not celebrating your enthronization as worlds king. At least not that I've heard of it. "

"Well, things have changed since our last encounter, mortal," Loki said proudly, clearly overlooking other mans statement. Tony appeared interested.

" I couldn't busy myself with such mere and pitiful tasks that my so called 'brother' burdened me with. I bear in mind you have offered me a drink once. And what I thought, was that it would be most rude of me to show up without a gift."

Tony stood speechless. Loki, the God of Mischief, one, that loved chaos and nearly brought an end to mankind because of his ego and brotherly quarrel came to him because, what, he was bored? That was just too much to comprehend at the moment. He even almost forgot about hypnotized Natasha standing before him, waiting for his commands. Well, almost. It wasn't like he was very fond of her, especially after she was spying on him in his own damn company. Besides, she wasn't hurt or in pain, and nothing could possibly make her position worse, right? Not giving it much thought and completely unaware of what he was saying, he spoke.

"Jarvis, bring down that fine scotch Bruce bought me. And, Loki, you were saying, she would do whatever I liked?" he faced the slender god, still sitting on his bench.

"Whatever you please," Loki whispered, almost inaudibly, surprisingly causing a shiver run down Tonys spine.

"Well then, I would like her to dye her hair blue."

Lokis grin went wider, as he shot a stare toward smaller man.

"I always believed that you humans had much larger needs when it came to slavery, yet you seem to surprise me, Stark, both with your lack of imagination and taste."

It was Iron Man that chuckled this time.

"Make it green then. It would compliment you, a lot, and make up for my lack of style. "

God of Mischief seemed pleased at that response.

"I've always found myself fonder of green."

* * *

That's all for one chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Expect more Tony/Loki in the future, I just love them together! I promise to prepare next chapter, if you show your enthusiasm by reviewing ;)


End file.
